Pinku
by FaerynMyst
Summary: Goku decides to show how much Vegeta means to him, but the tables turn quickly. Shounen ai.


Pinku

The starry sky held the silvery moon high above majestic misty clouds. His eyes drifted towards the sky to admire the brilliance above him, and then lowered to stare at the handsome Prince cuddled against him.  
He ran his fingers through the other's hair lightly, and listened to him sigh with content.

"Why did you drag me out here, Kakarrot," he murmured, as he leaned back against his chest.

"If I told you it wouldn't be special."

Vegeta arched a brow, and looked up to Goku.

"What are you planning?"

He lowered his face down to his, and gently nuzzled against his cheek.

"I can't tell you that, either. Close your eyes."

Without hesitation, Vegeta closed his eyes. He felt something silky soft brush against his eyes, and then something tighten against his head. He brought his bare hand up to feel the fabric, and around his eyes.

"A blindfold?"

"Just in case if you decide to cheat," Goku said with a small laugh. He gently rested his hands on both of Vegeta's shoulders, and began to push him towards a small cabin located just beyond the trees. Once he was in front of the cabin's entrance, he opened the door quietly, and guided him into the living room. He took off the blindfold slowly while standing in front of him with a gentle smile.

Vegeta opened his eyes, and took a quick glance around the large room. Behind Goku was a large satin couch against an even larger window. Straight ahead was a stone fireplace with an iron clock on the wall, and on the mantelpiece was an elegant, metal candelabra that held eight unlit taper candles.

"This— ," he started, but Goku had pressed his index finger against his lips to silence him.

"No words yet. There's more."

He grabbed Vegeta by the hand, and lead him to the dining room. A table for two was set in the middle of the room. It had at least a hundred pink rose petals scattered on the top of the white tablecloth. Red fabric tulle with white strands of pearls sewn on the edges was neatly crumpled around around two large, red candles which were already lit. Even the plates and wine glasses were elegant.

He quickly walked over to the side of the table, and pulled out Vegeta's chair.

" This is just the beginning, Vegeta."

Without a sound, the Prince took a seat in the chair, and looked up to Goku. He smiled down at him, before he took his seat across the table from him.

"I had a chef cook this for us. I'm not sure what it is, but it sounded delicious when he said it, " he laughed a little, as he pulled out the chrome silver dish with a dome lid over it. He stood up, and pulled the lid off to reveal a pile of tender, grilled chicken breasts glazed in a tangy, sweet sauce.  
The sweet aroma almost made Vegeta drool with hunger. He kept his eyes pinned on the meat, as Goku began to separate the pile into an even amount on their plates. He handed Vegeta his plate, and took his own plate back to his seat.

"Wait. Before you start eating ... ," Vegeta murmured. He stood up with his plate in one hand, grabbed the chair with the other, and moved over to sit directly beside him.  
Once he was settled in his seat, he picked up his fork and cut his meat into bite size pieces. Goku looked at him with a little confusion, as Vegeta lifted his fork to his mouth.  
His lips curled around the succulent piece of meat, and he purred slightly from the taste, as he pulled it off of the tines.

"Mm its good ... you have to try it Vegeta."

He just smiled, and pressed his lips against Vegeta's. His tongue plunged into the elder Saiyan's fiery mouth, and he began to explore his moist caverns with obvious need and want. Vegeta uttered a low moan, and narrowed his eyes at him, as Goku pulled away from him.

"Hey...Vegeta! You stole it!"

He chuckled with the piece of meat in between his teeth.  
Goku leaned into his face, and made a desperate attempt to snatch it from his Prince. Before he could even sink his teeth into the food, Vegeta stopped him in his tracks with a threatening growl. Goku's eyes widened in a state of shock.

"...Did I...do something wrong," he whispered in a timid tone with his head hung.  
Vegeta's eyes softened, and he lifted Goku's face up by his chin.

"You did, Kakarrot. You didn't let me give it back."

He tilted his head to the side, and arched a delicate brow.  
"The food?"

Vegeta gently touched the side of his face, and almost smiled. Kakarrot's idiocy was one of the things that he adored. It was so damn cute, especially with his large obsidian eyes sparkling in utter bewilderment.  
"No. This."

No sooner than he had spoken those two words, he softly pressed his lips against his. Goku blushed a bright pink, as he felt the other's lips tenderly caress his.

"You know, Kakarrot..."  
Vegeta pulled his lips once again away from Goku's, and leaned over to brush his lips against the top of his ear.  
"The color pink suits you. I'd like to see it more on you ..."

He blushed even deeper at this, and shyly looked off to one side.  
"...Are you complimenting me, 'Geta?"

Now it was Vegeta's turn to blush. In all the years he had known Kakarrot, this was the first time he ever called him something else other than his name.

Goku noticed his blush, and grinned.  
"Say, 'Geta ... can I see the color pink on you, too? In other places, of course...," he whispered with a soft purr.

The Prince smirked, with the blush still visible across his cheeks.  
He kissed him once more, and petted his face gently.  
"I love you, baka."


End file.
